Amnesia
by Vee851
Summary: You know someone out there is out to get you when you get amnesia, not once, but twice.
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer **- Still, that's right, still, don't own Rune Factory Frontier

_Characters -_ See Side-Note

Side-Note- Alright, this was originally only going to be oneshot, but it's transformed into something different. As such, I decided to forgo the Characters section because as I said, this is going to be (I hope) a multi-chapter story. Also, since I've been gone for so long, you get two updates. One being this story, with the other being a new oneshot, titled **Picnic**, yes I know, poor title, but it fits the theme. And yes, that was in fact, a shameless plug.

* * *

_'Shit, I can't keep dodging like this,' _Raguna thought barely avoided another swing. Needless to say, he was worse for wear with numerous cuts and scratches adorning his body. Luckily, the majority of them were just shallow cuts that he wouldn't have to worry about, unfortunately though some were deep enough to slow him down, making it easier for his opponent to strike him.

_'Wahh!' _Raguna stumbled backwards, _'That was way too close, but damn she's strong! Definitely a good thing that this Iris doesn't have a watering can,' _he shivered, only to be kicked and sent flying into the wall.

_'Ugh! Shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that during a fight,' _Raguna slowly moved to where his back was leaning against the wall before wincing,_ 'Now I'm gonna have to visit Lara later, I'm certain I felt a few ribs crack from that.'_

"Iris!" he called out to her, "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!"

"I've never met you before," she replied in a depressed tone, "I have nothing."

_'Dammit, looks like I've got several options here, since she doesn't recognize me, and none of them seem good. I can just sit here and do nothing, continue dodging and eventually wear myself out, or I can fight back and hope that I'm able to knock her out, and unfortunately that seems to be my best option. I really don't want to have to attack her cause if what that guy said was true, this Iris and the Iris that I know are both the same person, sort of anyways. Doesn't seem like I have any other choice but to attack if I don't want to get myself killed. Here goes nothing I suppose.'_

Watching from a safe distance, Candy noticed that Raguna was moving again, _'Hey, he's finally getting up.' _Continuing to watch him, she was frightened when he reached into his bag and pulled out one of his swords, _'He's not going to try and kill her is he?' _Now paying even closer attention she was as he got into a stance and began approaching Iris slowly.

Not wasting any time, Iris ran at him and pulled her leg back from a kick. Expecting it this time, Raguna blocked it with the flat of his sword before quickly giving Iris a few shallow cuts before she jumped away, letting out a hiss of pain.

_'Now I don't know what he's trying to do, but it was obvious that he intended to only land blows that wouldn't damage her too heavily,'_ Candy thought before deciding to wait and see how it all turned out.

Once again, Iris ran at him preparing to launch another kick and just like before, Raguna blocked it with the flat of his sword, but before he could get in some attacks of his own, Iris began to rapidly throw a series of kicks and punches at him. Barely dodging some of them, Raguna was still caught by her fingernails that tore through his skin with ease.

_'Dammit, I keep forgetting that her nails can do that,' _he then tried to reach her once more, "Iris, we don't have to do this!"

"Why?" she asked, her usual tone being replaced be one of irritation, "You keep talking as if you know me, but I've never even seen you before!" she punctuated this statement by landing a solid kick to his ribs.

Raguna grunted slightly before replying, "That's because I _do_ know you!"

"I don't know why you aren't understanding this," she said avoiding a couple of his attacks, "But I already told you, I HAVE NOTHING!" she yelled before launching a kick that connected with his sword arm, causing it to give of a audible snap.

"AHHHHH!" Raguna cried out, backing away, cradling his arm, _'Shit! My right arm is broken!' _quickly he shifted his sword to his left hand, _'This is bad, I'm stuck using my left arm,' _he took a few experimental swings, _'Damn, things are gonna turn bad, very quickly now.'_

Iris just stood by with a visible smirk on her face and seeing this as an opportunity to catch her off guard, Raguna rushed her. Slightly surprised, she didn't have enough time to react when Raguna started attacking. He managed to get her a few times before she jumped back, stumbling slightly as she landed.

Raguna then took survey of her injuries_, 'Lessee, looks like I got her lower legs a couple times and her left arm,' _it was then that he noticed something was off, _'What the....? Dammit! I wasn't supposed to cut her that deep. I only wanted to slow her down, not cause her to bleed everywhere. This is going bad, not to mention that I won't be able to last much longer with a broken arm. Looks like I'll have to end this quickly.__'_

Deciding that it'd be best if he charged her before she had a chance to recover, he ran full speed towards her planning to end the fight. Unfortunately, she was prepared this time avoiding the first few strikes, but not being so lucky with the others, due to her previous wounds slowing her down.

Moving as quickly as possible, she moved back, before charging straight back in, letting loose a full force kick into Raguna's chest, but not before he was able to grab her arm with his still injured one. Iris was then pulled off the ground, and hearing an audible pop, before feeling searing pain shoot up her arm.

As she began to struggle, Raguna, without hesitation, pulled her in close before striking the base of her neck with the flat of his sword, just hard enough to knock her unconscious. _'That takes care of one problem, but at this rate we're going to hit the wall pretty hard. I suppose there's only one thing I can do,' _he then pulled Iris closer to him to shield her from the impact, before slamming into the wall and everything going black.

The last thing he heard was Candy and Mist shouting, "Raguna!"

* * *

____

'Ugh, my head is throbbing. Where the hell am I?'

he thought, opening his eyes to a blinding light and a shout of, "He's awake!"

Blinking a few times he noticed a figure hovering above him. After blinking a few more he was able to make out a few characteristics. She was of average height and had lavender hair, as well as eyes with different color irises. She wore a white, patients gown and adorned an arm cast, as well as several bandages.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" she said before looking away ashamed after a few moments, "I'm really sorry about what happened..."

"Wha...?"

But before he could voice his confusion, another woman with red hair and donned in the garb of a nun walked in holding a chart, "Ah, so you are awake," she glanced down at her chart, "Well then, you've got some minor cuts and bruises," she flipped a page on the chart, "A broken arm and some fractured ribs," another flip, "And some head trauma, most likely a concussion," she then glanced up from the chart and gave him a glare, "Not to mention you've been asleep for three days."

"Lara, don't be so hard on him," the first woman said, "It's not his fault."

The other woman, now identified as Lara, let out a snort of derision, "With how often he lands himself in here, I would be too certain. Anyways, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Realising that she was speaking to him this time, he responded, "Three, but-"

"That's good, no brain damage," she said writing things down on the chart.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Pardon?" she said glancing up from the chart.

"Well," he began, "I don't even know who I am, let alone the two of you."

"Well then," she said, scratching out what she just wrote on the chart, "Turns out that there was some brain damage after all."

The first woman then turned to him and spoke, "You mean you don't remember, Raguna?"

Assuming that his name was Raguna, he asked, "Remember what?"

"The fight."

"The fig- AHHHHHH!" he cried out grabbing his head.

"Raguna!" she cried out, reaching for him.

But before she could reach him, he put his uninjured arm out and said, "I'm okay," he glanced up at her, "Wait a second, I fought you.... Didn't I?"

"So you do remember!"

Raguna shook his head, "Not really, I only thing remember right now, is the fight, and even then, it's only bits and pieces of it."

"That's probably the only thing you remember because it was what happened just prior to your head trauma," Lara said still writing things down on the chart, while turning around to walk away, "At any rate, I'm going to go find Stella and have her help me gather everyone here to inform them of the situation," she glanced back at him, "Everyone was worried about you and came to visit y'know, even Brodik, though I don't suppose that it'll mean anything to you in your current state."

With that, she turned back around and walked out the door in search of Stella, leaving Raguna alone with the other woman.

"So..." the woman said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"So..." Raguna replied, not really sure where she was going with this.

"I'm Iris," she said giving him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raguna, I guess...."

A few moments of silence.

"So, what do you like to do?"

"I can't exactly tell you that."

"Why not?"

"I don't really remember."

"Oh, right."

Really wanting to get off the subject of himself and his lack of memory, Raguna asked, "Why don't you tell me what you like?"

Iris looked downwards, "I enjoy singing," she mumbled, nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Really?" he asked, Iris giving him a shy nod, before he added, "Would you mind singing a bit for me?"

"I-I, su-suppose not..." she took a few breaths, and then began to sing.

It started off slow and nervous, but soon she was singing with confidence, pouring her heart and soul into it.

_'Wow, her voice is so beautiful,' _Raguna was amazed, _'But it sounds... sad, like someone crying out for help. That kind of song doesn't really suit her at all,'_ it was then that he made his resolve, _'From now own, I'll make sure she's happy. That way, the next time I hear her sing, it'll sound happy...'_

Iris stopped singing soon after, "Wow, you've got a very nice voice..."

Raguna jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, turning to see who it was.

What he found, was a face _very _close to his, "AHHH!" he jumped back, well attempted to anyways. Instead, he got tangled in the sheets, before falling out of the bed, hitting the ground with a thud.

The person, now identified as a woman with light blond hair, and blue eyes, looked over the other side of the bed at him, "Y'know, you should really be more careful," she chastised him lightly.

Raguna looked at her incredulously, "_I _should be more careful?! _You're _the one who snuck up on me!"

She cocked her head to the side, giving him a questioning look, "What d'you mean? I wasn't sneaking up on anybody."

"What do you call that then!?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh!" Raguna gave up, there was no way to get through to this girl!

She gave him another question gaze, before turning to Iris, "So, you must be the girl I've heard so much about!" she reached out her hand, "I'm Mist, it's nice to meet you!"

"I-Iris," she replied, nervously shaking Mist's hand.

"Well," she moved into a chair by the window, "I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

"Thank you," Iris replied, now more comfortable around her. She nudged Raguna, who had moved back into the bed, with her good elbow and whispered, "Say something nice to her."

Raguna turned to her with a shocked expression, "But she's the reason I fell out of the bed!"

"So? She came here to visit us, so the least we can do is be kind to her."

"But-"

"It's not going to kill you to be nice to her."

"You saw what just happened! For all we know, it just might!"

"Raguna..." there was an underlying warning in her tone.

"But-" he tried to protest again.

"Raguna!"

Raguna resigned, "Fine...." he turned to Mist and said begrudgingly, "It's nice to meet you as well," adding in a mutter, "Crazy woman," Iris caught this however and glared at him.

"Nice to meet you?" Mist questioned, "You mean we haven't met before? You look an awfully lot alike my friend Raguna, maybe I should introduce the two of you once I find him..."

Raguna face-palmed, "I _am _Raguna, I've just got amnesia is all."

Mist gave him a confused look, "Again?"

"Yes aga-" Raguna swiftly turned to her, "You mean this isn't the first time this has happened?!"

Mist nodded.

Raguna moaned, "I must be cursed or something..."

Lara walked in, "If you're done wallowing in self-pity, I'd like to get this discussion started as soon as possible. Any objections?" she paused for a moment, "Good. Now then, follow me."

She lead them from the clinic to the hallway, and from there into the the church, where the entire village was gathered.

She led Iris and Raguna to a couple of chairs off to the side, while Mist went off to one of the pews. Lara then proceeded to the altar and began to address everyone, "Now as you know, these two," she gestured to Raguna and Iris, "Were recently injured, Iris with minor cuts and bruises, a dislocated shoulder, and some deep lacerations. Now Raguna had quite a few cuts and some large bruises, a couple of cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a head injury.

"Now, what you did not know, is that with the head injury, he also sustained some brain damage," she continued.

"So, you mean he's an idiot now, right?" Brodik asked with no tact whatsoever.

"Hey!"

Lara sighed, "No, it means that he has amnesia."

"So he doesn't remember anything?" a short woman, dressed in a mail carrier's outfit asked.

"I'm afraid so Annette," she answered, "He remembers close to nothing."

A few murmurs began to spread throughout the crowd.

"Now then," she started back up, "For the real reason I brought you here.

"With Raguna in his current condition, it would be unwise for him to live alone for the time being. And Iris here, doesn't have anywhere to stay to begin with."

Mist spoke up, "He can come and live with me!"

Raguna's eyes widened in fear, and he gave Lara a look that screamed, 'please don't make me live with her'.

"And this beautiful, young, maiden can come live with me," a young man with mid-length brown hair added, winking at Iris.

"Erik! Have you no shame?" Lara reprimanded him, "And no Mist, I've already decided about their living arrangements. Anyways, as I was saying, since Raguna shouldn't be alone in his condition, and Iris has no place to go, I've decided that the two of them shall live together."

There were some cries of outrage at this.

"_She_ live with _him_?! After _she _tried to kill _him_?!" Iris winced, seeing that the story of what happened had already gotten through town, "Really Lara, it just isn't sensible," this was from a woman with curled purple hair, looking like she came from an affluent family.

"Miss Bianca, you know she wasn't in control of herself," this time it was a woman in a maid's outfit, one could tell she was an elf from her ears.

A woman with pink hair, dressed like a wizard spoke up, "I'm with Tabatha on this one, don't you think that was a little harsh Bianca?"

Bianca just looked away and 'hmphed', "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact it could happen again."

"Hey!" Raguna gave a yell from his new position near Lara, gaining everyone's attention, "I don't entirely remember what happened, and I don't really care! It won't change the fact that I trust Iris, so I would appreciate it if you stopped treating her like she's going to kill me!" this display wuieted the few murmurs that were still going around about Iris.

Lara smirked, "Also, I should mention that the arrangements are non-negotiable, doctor's orders."

"Doctor? But Lara, I thought you were a nurse," it was a tall man with blond hair that spoke up.

Expecting what was next, Lara said in a false, sweet tone that caused Raguna to back away from her for his safety, "Now why would you think that Danny?"

"Well, I mean, you _are _a girl after al-"

He didn't get to finish, due to his face meeting Lara's clipboard close-up.

"Now then," she acted as if nothing had happened, "Since the both of you are awake and able to move around freely, the arrangements are effective immediately. Everyone else can leave."

Everyone started to file out of the church, Danny being helped out by Erik and Lute.

"Oh! Rosetta, could you come here please?" Lara asked.

"Sure," a woman with long blond hair, and light brown eyes walked up, "Whatcha need?"

"Well, I know you're going to pick up items at the shipping box soon," she started, "So would you mind showing these two where Raguna's house is and after take Iris by the clothes shop?"

"No problem."

"Thanks," she turned to Raguna and Iris, "Alright, fortunately Stella finished sewing up the holes in your clothes recently, so the two of you can get changed and go. And Iris, since you're new here, you're going to need some extra clothes probably, so Rosetta is going to take you by the clothes shop, after showing you where your new home is. Just tell them that Stella and I sent you, and you shouldn't have a problem."

"Okay, thank you," Iris and Raguna then left to get changed.

* * *

"Well, here we are!"

Raguna looked around, _'This is a pretty nice place.' _

There was a large house, a barn and, "A farm?"

Rosetta nodded, "You used to be a farmer, amongst other things."

Ragunagave her a quizzical look, "Other things?"

She nodded again, "Yep," she tapped her chin in thought, "You never really talked about it much though, but from what I can remember, you've always been very good with a sword."

Raguna pondered this for a moment, before walking up to the house and trying to open the door, "It's locked...."

"Catch," Rosetta tossed him a key, "We found it in your bag when you were brought to the clinic."

He nodded, then asking, "Where's my-"

"Already inside."

He gave her a nod of satisfaction, before unlocking the door and opening it.

Rosetta grabbed Iris' hand and called out to Raguna, "I'm gonna take Iris with me to the clothes shop now, we might be awhile cause I plan on showing her around town too."

"Mmmk," he called back, walking into the house.

He was surprised to see how large it was, not looking nearly as small as it did from the outside. It had a kitchen adorned with many cooking utensils, a lab, and a forge with a crafting area. In the living room there was a average sized table that had a couch sitting in front of it. It also contained a bookcase, a storage box, and a couple windows.

He walked upstairs to find a room that had a double bed and small table not to far from it, as well as a dresser by the window.

He then went back downstairs and took a seat on the couch, figuring that living there wouldn't be too bad.

Letting out a yawn, he decided that it'd be best if he took a nap until Iris got back. Settling himself into a comfortable position on the couch, he drifted off to dreamland.

**_Dream Sequence_**

_

* * *

_

He was fighting Iris again, and it was progressing just as it had before, eventually reaching the point where she had kicked him.

_"Oh no you don't," he said, quickly grabbing her arm, pulling her along with him._

_Just as before she had struggled and he had knocked her out, the only difference this time being that instead of hitting the wall, they instead hit the floor and slid across it a few feet._

_"Damn that hurt," he groaned, glancing behind him, "But better this than the wall."_

_He looked up to see a rather large, yellow chicken approaching him._

_"Barely got out of that one, didn't we?" Raguna said to the chicken._

_It glanced down, and seeing that the enemy was still there, a spotlight shone down on him and he began to dance._

_His eyes widened in realization upon figuring out what was about to happen. He struggled to get Iris off of him so he could get them both out of there, but he quickly realised that he didn't have enough strength to do much of anything. There being not much else he could do, he shielded Iris and braced himself for the inevitable impact._

_The chicken let out one final crow, before causing an explosion that sent Raguna flying into the wall. _

_It was then that he blacked out, the last thing he heard was two people calling his name..._

_

* * *

_

**_End Dream Sequence_**

Raguna shot up, gasping for air. Surveying the area, he found that Iris was sitting not to far from him, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice, "I got back, only to find you tossing and turning on the floor."

Looking around, he saw that she was right. He shook his head to try and clear his mind, "I'm fine, just had a _really_ strange dream is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she questioned, still worried about the situation.

"Nah, s'okay," he said, trying to avoid the subject, "Did you enjoy exploring the village with Rosetta?"

Iris smiled, nodding, "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I know the village pretty well now."

"That's good," he said, walking into the kitchen to fix himself a glass of water, "If you don't mind, you could give me a tour of the village tomorrow."

"I-It's no problem," she blushed at the prospect of spending the day with Raguna walking around the village.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it," he set his glass down on the table, and let out a yawn, "I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired."

"Well, I am kinda sleepy," Iris let out a yawn herself.

"Alright, there's a bed upstairs you can use, and I'll take the couch," he picked his glass up and took a sip from it.

Iris looked at him confused, "But it's your bed, isn't it? I don't want to inconvenience you by taking it..."

Raguna chuckled, "Really, I don't mind. Plus, I'd feel bad if you took the couch, when there's a perfectly good bed right upstairs."

"Are you sure?" at Raguna's nod she got up from the couch, heading upstairs, "Okay then, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

Iris walked upstairs, turning off the remaining lights, while Raguna settled himself onto the couch, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Alright, several things here. Iris will, for most, if not all, of the story have hours that most people do. Second, for those of you wondering about the dream sequence, that was the ending I had originally planned for the fight, but the other one flowed better, so I figured I'd still get some use out of this one and used it as a filler.

Mist's part had to be one of the most amusing to write, just because she's not all there, allowing me to play with it a little. Also, on Lara: Yes, I realised she was very OOC, but I figured that if you were constantly taking care of someone that kept landing themselves in there due to things that they could of easily prevented, then you too, would have your personality affected. Also, I just think she's way too happy-go-lucky for someone working in the medical profession.

Anyways, that's about it. I appreciate reviews, but if you don't, then you don't, I really don't care either way.

Until next time,

Vee851


	2. A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer** - Don't own Rune Factory Frontier.

Side-Note - Well, not much to say, except that this is the second chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The tour Iris had taken Raguna on went well. Iris was disappointed about not being able to go out on the lake, due to both of them having an unusable arm. Seeing how disappointed she was, Raguna promised to take her on the lake once their arms were better, which according to Lara, should be within a week.

Needless to say, the two had continued to grow closer, and the previous two weeks had passed, almost without incident.

Said incident though, had triggered another memory to surface. What he saw had confused him greatly, and had him questioning the nature of his relationship with Iris.

From what Raguna had heard, up until just prior to his memory loss, he never met Iris. But what he was beginning to remember said otherwise.

**_Flashback_**

* * *

It had been one week since they started living together, and after much convincing on Iris' part, which consisted mostly of Raguna insisting that he was fine with sleeping on the couch, and Iris telling him how bad she felt about taking his bed, the two had agreed to share it.

Raguna had awoken, feeling pressure on his chest, his ribs had healed almost completely, so it only stung slightly.

Opening his eyes, he found that the pressure was coming from Iris laying on top of him. He disregarded it, closing his eyes to go back to sleep, having learned early on, that Iris frequently moved in her sleep.

After laying there for a few minutes he frowned, try as he might, he was unable to go back to sleep. The only thing he thought it could be was a small, pricking sensation that he was feeling.

Focusing on it, he noticed that it felt like it was coming from his neck. Glancing down he saw that Iris had her head buried in the crook of his neck. Upon closer inspection, he saw a small trail of blood, sliding slowly down his neck.

Once realising what was happening, his eyes widened, seeing a memory flash in his mind.

**_Flashback_**

* * *

___He was standing in a circular room, with potted flowers scattered about it._

_Before him, stood a woman, eyes closed, that strikingly resembled Iris, with only two key differences. The first was that instead of having purple hair, she had blond. And whereas her attire consisted of whites and pinks with a golden chain around her neck, he was used to her wearing an outfit of black and pink with a silver chain._

_She approached him, moving slowly and purposefully. Upon reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, eliciting a blush from him. Leaning foward she whispered in his ear, "You look cute when you blush," causing him to redden further._

_"A-Are you okay?" Raguna questioned, nervous from their proximity to each other._

_She giggled, it sounding like bells, "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, still whispering in his ear, "I'm just acting like any woman would around a good-looking guy, such as yourself."_

_"Y-You're just a-acting different s'all," he stuttered, blushing furiously._

_Pulling him closer, if that was even possible, she giggled again, "There's no reason to be nervous Raguna. I can't say that I don't bite, but trust me Raguna, you won't mind at all..."_

_Raguna's face was flaming red at this point, and he remained silent, unsure of what to say._

_She pulled back from his ear, "I never would of imagined that you'd be so shy Raguna, but y'know, it's very endearing on you."_

_She closed her eyes, and began leaning closer to Raguna. Ragunatoo, closed his eyes, not knowing what to do right then, besides going with the flow._

_She continued to lean forward, before at the last moment, changing course and buried her face into his neck, plunging in to it with her fangs._

_Raguna's eyes widened as she began to drink his blood, the last thought passing through his head, before the memory ended being, 'W-What's happening...?'_

* * *

_**En****d Flashback**_

By the time Raguna was aware again, Iris had already finished feeding and gone back to sleep. Not being able to move due to Iris still laying on top of him, he lied there, trying to figure out the mystery that had just arisen from his memories.

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

Raguna still hadn't brought it up what he saw with Iris yet, deciding that it'd be best to figure it out for himself, then to worry her.

"Raguna! I'm going to go out and buy some groceries, want to come with?" Iris called from across the house.

"No," he replied, "I've still got some things I need to take care of," he finished, thankful for having some more time to think.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Raguna heard the door close. Laying on his back, he began to ponder just who that woman from his memories was.

* * *

She wasn't entirely certain about what she was going to do.

She didn't think much of it after the first few days, but after a week, she started to get worried. And it had been just over two weeks now, and she was distraught with worry, driving her to do something she would of never considered before.

Two weeks since she had seen him. For all she knew, he could be seriously injured, or worse, _dead_.

She shook her head, that thought had just strengthened her resolve for what she was about to do. She checked to make sure she had all she needed packed in her bag, for she knew that regardless of what she arrived to, she would be there for awhile.

No matter what though, Blanche _would _find Raguna.

* * *

Mist was walking around the Church District, looking for something to do when someone began talking to her.

"Um, hello, I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

Mist turned around to find... Iris? Mist found it strange though, because she looked different, "Sure Iris, what is it you need?"

From stories she heard from Raguna, Blanche recognized her as Mist. She was still confused on how she knew who she was, but shrugged it off, figuring that Raguna must of told Mist about her, "Well, I was wondering if you knew where Raguna was, Mist."

"Raguna? He's still probably at the house," she answered, pointing in the direction of his house.

Blanche sighed in relief, he was still alive, but he'd better have a good reason for not coming to visit her now, "Thank you."

Mist stared at Iris as she walked off, confused at why she wouldn't know where Raguna was.

She stood there for a few more minutes, before Iris walked by her from the path next to the church.

Mist saw her and was confused even more, Iris looked like she normally did again, she called out to her, "Did you already find Raguna?"

Noire turned around and gave Mist a quizzical look, not sure what she was talking about. She didn't think much of it though, chalking it up to Mist being Mist. Giving her a small wave, she turned around again, heading off to the Business District.

Mist stood there for a few more moments, before walking off to see if she could find Rosetta, but not before saying, "Wow, Iris sure does change quickly."

* * *

Raguna heard the front door open from upstairs. Confused as to why Iris would be back so soon he went downstairs, "Iris, did you forget somethi...."

There, stood the woman from his memories, the one who looked just like Iris.

She stared at him in shock, "Raguna, you really are alive," she ran to him throwing herself at him. "Please Raguna, don't ever do this to me again!" she sobbed into his chest, "I just missed you so much," she held him tightly, afraid that he might disappear again.

He was shocked, the last thing he expected, was for her to show up at his home.

She pulled back from him a bit and wiped some of her tears, "What happened to you? You look like you were in a fight and lost pretty badly..."

Raguna asked her the question that's been on his mind for the past week, "Who are you?"

She looked up at him, her hurt evident in her eyes, "I-It's me Iris. Don't y-you re-remember me?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I do know someone with that name, but you aren't her."

She staggered back from him, pleading with him, as more tears welled up in her eyes, "Please, Raguna! Please, just tell me you're joking!" she looked at him, the truth clear on his face, "You're not..." Iris collapsed to the floor on her knees, her face in her hands, sobs racking her body, "Y-You really don't re-remember m-me..." she looked at him, her tear-stained face asking for answers, "Why... Why have I lost you too...?"

Raguna may not of known her, but it still hurt him to see her like this, walking over to her, he wrapping his arm around her in comfort, he rubbed her back soothingly, as she leaned into his arm, "Shhh, it'll be alright..."

She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face, "B-But h-how," Iris broke out into a new set of tears, "You forgot me, I loved you and you forgot me..."

He wiped away some of her tears with his thumb, "I'm not entirely sure..."

"Why, why did you forget me?" Iris was desperate for answers.

Raguna sighed, pulling her a bit closer, "Well, as you can tell, I was in a fight about two weeks ago. And at somepoint during the fight, I got hit in the head pretty hard. When I woke up, I was at the clinic and couldn't remember anything...."

Iris gripped him tighter, "Who would do something like that?"

"It was me Blanche."

Blanche's eyes widened, seeing Noire walk forward, groceries forgotten, and kneel next to them, before her eyes hardened.

"I can tell you everything tha-" she was interrupted by the sound of flesh connecting hard against flesh. Noire rose her hand to the left side of her face, feeling the red, tender area that was now there.

Blanche lowered hers, before collapsing all the way to the floor in tears, "N-Noire! H-How could y-you?!"

She smiled sadly, "I probably deserved that..."

Blanche just continued to sob, "H-He's n-never done a-anything wrong t-to anyone! H-He only t-tries to pr-protect e-everyone!"

Noire awkwardly wrapped her injured arm around Blanche, pulling her close, "I'm sorry Blanche..."

Blanche tried to halfheartedly push her away a couple times, before she gave up, instead choosing to throw herself the rest of the way into Noire's lap, sobbing into her chest, "H-He d-didn't des-serve it!"

Noire held her, running her free hand through Blanche's hair to soothe her, "I know, believe me, I know..."

* * *

It had been about an hour, and Blanche was now fast asleep upstairs.

Raguna sighed, leaning against the counter. He looked up at Iris, who was walking down the stairs "I'm guessing you know who that was."

Iris nodded slowly, "She is... my other half."

Raguna didn't really grasp the concept, "Other half?"

"She and I, we used to be the same person."

He was surprised, "But if the two of you were the same person, then what happened?"

Iris began her explanation while putting away the groceries, "Long ago, being the last of my kind, I was very lonely," she had a faraway look in her eyes, "I'm not sure how long it was, but after awhile I split into two different people," she now had a small smile on her face, "And for a little while I was happy," she had a downcast look in her eyes, "But something happened, something that separated the two of us. And to this day, I still don't know what it was."

Raguna was silent for a moment, taking it all in, "So she called you Noire because-"

"Because if we met anyone, we didn't want to be confused by them calling us Iris."

"I see," he nodded thoughtfully, "I think.... I think I used to know Blanche..."

Noire nodded, "From what she told me, the two of you were very close," she added in a mumble, "It actually makes me feel kinda jealous..."

Raguna missed the last part, looking down, "So, she was important to me," this was said in just above a whisper.

Iris chose her words carefully, "I can't be... certain, of that, but I can say that you were, _are_, important to her."

Raguna digested her words, "I... see..."

Iris stood up from her crouching position near a cabinet, heading towards the door, "I need some fresh air, so I'm going to walk around for a bit."

Raguna nodded, not paying much attention as the door opened and closed, more preoccupied with what Blanche meant to him in the past.

* * *

Iris immediately headed for the lake. After ten minutes she reached it, sitting on the bridge and hanging her legs off the side of it.

She looked out at the lake trying to get her thoughts organized,_'What am I going to do? I'm glad to see Blanche again, and I'm also glad she found someone important to her, but Raguna is important to _me _too.'_

"You're here late," Noire heard a rather monotone voice, "What's wrong?"

She looked up, seeing a woman in green clothing and a large hat, "Oh, hey Cinnamon," she greeted her pink haired friend, "It's just... You remember how there's another me?"

Cinnamon nodded, "Yes, I remember, and while I still find very unlikely, it isn't entirely out of the realm of possibility."

"Well, she showed up at the house today. The only thing is, it wasn't me she was looking for," Iris trailed off.

Cinnamon thought on this for a second, before the realization hit her and her eyes widened in shock, "You don't mean...."

"That's right, she was looking for Raguna," she said solemnly, "What I didn't know though, is that the two of them were really close before Raguna's accident."

Iris took a deep breath, "I'm happy that I can see her and talk with her again. I'm also happy that she found someone important to her, but," she hesitated for a moment, "Raguna.... He's important to me too."

"I can see how that would be... troubling," Cinnamon said slowly.

Iris put her head in her hands, "I just don't know what to do..."

Cinnamon sat down next to her, "There's not really much you can do, except wait and see how things play out," she looked at Iris, "I know that it doesn't really sound like much, but..." she trailed off.

Noire sighed, "Yeah, you're right, as usual," she looked at Cinnamon, "Thanks though, I really did need that."

Cinnamon blushed, "You don't have to thank me, you're my friend, so I don't mind helping you."

"Still, thanks anyways," she stood up, "Well, I'd best be getting back home, see ya later Cinnamon."

"Bye Iris."

* * *

She opened the door, finding Raguna on the couch, looking like he was in deep thought.

"How is she?" Noire asked.

"Who?" he replied, still not entirely there.

She rolled her eyes, "Blanche."

He was about to answer, when they heard someone coming down the stairs. Turning to look, they saw Blanche, yawning and looking bleary-eyed from sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she took in her surroundings, wincing when she saw Raguna. She moved behind Noire, gripping her arm, nervous about how he would react to what happened earlier.

He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that I don't remember you, but that doesn't mean that we con't start over from the beginning and be friends."

"That would be nice..." Blanche mumbled.

"And since you don't have a place to stay, you can live here with me and Noire," he continued.

Her eyes lit up, "Really?" Raguna nodded, "Oh, thank you very much!" Blanche exclaimed, tackling him to the couch.

He smiled, "I'm glad you're happy. We'll probably have to introduce you to everyone, but it's getting late, so that can wait 'til tomorrow."

"I'm getting kind of hungry..." Noire said from her spot by the door.

Blanche sat up, "I can cook!"

Raguna gulped, "I should probably help..." if she was anything like Noire when it came to cooking, then he should definitely supervise her.

"Nonsense!" she told him, pushing him back gently, "Consider it as my way of saying thanks."

"And I can help her if she needs it," Noire chimed in.

Blanche looked at her, slightly worried, "Are you sure? You _are _injured."

"Really, it's no problem," Noire reassured her, "I can still be of some help."

"If you're sure you okay..." she trailed off.

Raguna's eyes grew in fear, there was no way he was gonna leave them be in the kitchen alone, if he wanted to eat that evening, "How about we all work on it?"

"Well, I did want to do it by myself to show you my thanks, but this would be more fun..." Blanche mulled it over for a moment, "Alright! Let's do it!"

Raguna let out a sigh of relief, _'Barely dodged that disaster.'_

At first, it seemed like everything would go of without a hitch, but things soon took a unfortunate turn.

Blanche sniffed the air curiously, "What's that smell...?"

"Huh?" Raguna looked around, "Ah! Noire! You're burning the food!"

"Sorry..." she took the frying pan off the stove.

Raguna sighed, "It's okay..." he surveyed the kitchen to make sure everything else was in order, "Blanche! Don't put that in yet!"

"Why not?"

"You've got to wait for the water to boil first!"

"Oh..."

Raguna heard a whooshing noise behind him, turning he saw that part of the stove was on fire, "AHHH!" he ran over and put it out, turning the stove off after, "You can't leave the stove on with nothing on it Noire!"

"Sorry..."

"Oww!"

Raguna went back to Blanche, who was clutching one of her hands, "What happened?"

"I accidentally dropped something in there and went to pull it out, but the water burnt me. It really hurt..." Blanche whimpered.

He sighed, "Let me see your hand," he examined it carefully, "You'll be fine, just be more careful next time."

"Why did it burn though?"

"Because it was boiling."

"Oh..."

"Eeep!" they heard Noire squeal, before they were all covered in food.

Raguna hung his head, "You slipped, didn't you?" he asked without even turning around.

"Sorry..."

It continued like this for awhile, before Raguna finally had enough.

"Alright!" he turned to face both of them exasperated, with Blanche smiling sheepishly and Noire looking away in shame, "Both of you! Out of the kitchen!"

Blanche opened her mouth to protest, but Raguna cut her off, "OUT!"

They both shuffled out of the kitchen, leaving Raguna, who was grumbling about how vampires shouldn't be allowed in kitchens to cook.

Blanche sat down at the table and turned to Noire, laughing sheepishly, "That didn't go so well..."

Noire took the seat across from her, nodding in agreement, "Not well at all..."

Blanche looked at her curiously for a moment, before asking, "So, it's been awhile since we last talked with each other..."

Noire gave her a quizzical look, "It's true that it's been awhile, but where are you going with this?"

"Well," Blanche looked off to the side, nervously twiddling her fingers, "I'm just curious how you've been..."

"Oh," she looked a bit downcast, "Up until I met Raguna, it was a living hell."

Blanche winced, realising how lucky she'd been, "Why was that?"

"Gelwein," Noire uttered that name with the utmost contempt.

Blanche gasped, _'He got to her too?'_Blanche clenched her hands into fists, _'Just how many people are you willing to hurt to fulfil your ambitions?'_

Noire examined Blanche closely, "You know who that is?"

Blanche nodded, "He was my _friend_," she spat the word 'friend' out like it was poisonous, "But I later found out that he was just pretending to be my friend so that he could use me."

Before Noire could ask anything else, Raguna came in announcing that everything was ready, before making a few trips to and from the kitchen to get all the food to the table.

"Wow..." Blanche's mouth watered at the spread in front of them, "It looks amazing..."

Noire rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that you still get this worked up over food."

Blanche half-glared at her, "I do not always get this worked up over food," Noire scoffed at this, receiving another half-glare from Blanche, "Besides, are you trying to tell me that you aren't excited to try this at all?"

"Well," Noire glanced at the food, "It _does _look good..." she trailed off.

Blanche let out a cheer of victory, before putting some food on her plate and digging in.

Noire rolled her eyes again, "You and your eating habits."

Blanche looked up from where she was stuffing herself, swallowing the food she still had in her mouth, "What about me and my eating habits?"

"Oh, nothing at all...."

"Tell me!"

Raguna chuckled, watching the two of them go back and forth, glad that they seemed to be getting along well enough. Preparing himself a plate, he then sat back and watched the show.

"Why won't you tell me?!"

"Fine, I'll tell you. You eat like a pig."

"What?! Take that back!"

* * *

Blanche plopped herself onto the couch, "I'm stuffed."

Noire muttered something about how it was no surprise, considering how quickly she was stuffing her face with food.

Blanche glared at her, "What was that?"

"Hmm? I've got no idea what you're talking about," she replied without missing a beat.

Blanche tried to growl at her, but it quickly gave way to a yawn, "I'm sleepy...."

Raguna walked in from kitchen, having put everything away, not trusting the two of them to be in his kitchen, "It is pretty late."

Noire stretched, "I'm gonna go ahead and turn in, night you two," she walked upstairs.

Raguna turned to Blanche, "You can share the bed upstairs with Noire, and I'll take the couch."

Blanche looked disappoint for a moment, before going to follow Noire, "Night, Raguna."

"Night," he replied, before turning off the rest of the lights and settling himself down on the couch.

* * *

Raguna groaned opening his eyes, _'What?' _he took in his surroundings, _'I'm pretty sure it's still dark out, but if so, what am I doing awake...?'_

He then felt something shift, ever so slightly, on top of him.

It was then that he finally noticed the weight that was laying on top of him. Looking down he could barely make out head of blond hair that he recognized as Blanche's.

He blinked a couple times, _'What the....?'_ shaking his head he gently nudged Blanche awake.

She shifted a bit more, before groaning, "Uhhh....?"

"Blance, why are you sleeping here?"

Blanche snuggled into Raguna's chest, "More comfortable....."

Raguna was confused, "How is a couch more comfortable than a bed?"

Still half-asleep, she replied with, "Couch.... has... Raguna....."

Had he been standing, he would of fallen, "Wha?!"

Now more awake than she was, she looked up and answered, "I just prefer it like this, plus it's not like it's anything new," with that she snuggled back into Raguna's chest and quickly fell back to sleep.

Raguna had to admit that she did have a point, ever since she had arrived he started to remember more about her, and from what he could remember, this situation wasn't all that uncommon, but that didn't change the fact that he still found it a bit awkward. Yet, he realised that he wouldn't be able to do much about it right then. Letting out a sigh, he made himself a bit more comfortable, before heading back to sleep himself.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, he found Noire hovering above them.

Seeing that he was awake, she rose an eyebrow, "Did something happen last night that I should be made aware of?"

Raguna sighed, "No, I just woke up in the middle of the night and found her like this. She seemed pretty intent on not moving, so I gave up on trying to get her to."

Noire nodded in understanding, "Very little surprises me anymore when it comes to Blanche."

Said person began to stir. Raising her head from Raguna's chest she took in her surroundings and she saw Noire, "Noire!" Blanche launched herself at her, nuzzling her check against Noire's, "You're awake!"

Seeing Raguna's astonished face, Noire explained it to him, "Blanche is a very.... _affectionate_ person when she's not irritated. Anyways, come on Blanche," she said, pulling Blanche towards the door with her good arm, that Blanche was clinging to, "You and I've got some catching up to do."

Blanche looked up at her, still clinging to her arm, "But what about breakfast?"

Noire rolled her eyes, "We'll pick up something from Rosetta's."

Content with that answer, Blanche followed Noire out the door.

Raguna was still staring at where they left, confused as to what just happened. He was certain of one thing though.

Blanche was certainly going to make things _interesting_ around here.

* * *

There you have it, the second chapter of **Amnesia**. Just a couple of things. Second flashback was basically the same one from **Blood**, just re-edited. I actually prefer this one to the original, so I think it turned out well.

Now to reviews.

**Fairy of the Flames**- Not exactly Noire/Raguna, moreso Iris/Raguna, but thanks for the review.

**B. Yipster**- *coughs* You certainly seem to have harem on your mind. Anyways not exactly Raguna/Harem, yes some girls we show interest in him, but Raguna will be mostly oblivious to it, considering how dense he is at times. Thanks for the review though.

Anyways, I'll try and update as soon as possible.

'Til next time

Vee851


End file.
